galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:The Final Confrontation
The Final Confrontation is the last story in the Dark Prophecy story arc. After many years, the members of the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps finally have a chance to stand up to the one that has wronged their lives. Introduction The GSSOC had met with Seru Tra'war back on the moon above New Arckas. "Good evening. I'm glad you could make it here," Seru began. "With all those Titan artifacts, you may be able to stand the slightest chance against Infra. You have passed by his fortress whlie in Locubrermour, correct?" Tholker replied, "Ultima Obscurus...Any intel from it since we were last there?" Seru said, "Some of our scouts managed to gather intel while you were away thanks to your discovery of the castle's location ahead of time. It seems well guarded, though he talks of inviting you in to become 'his prophets'. This may be a trap as you already know." Sol I Dor replied, "We've dealt with the Altusian Brotherhood before, Science Officer. I'm sure we know what we are up against. Besides, we've got Titan artifacts." Seru replied, "I see, but don't get too confident. Combined with the powers of a Dark Warrior with 7,000 years of experience, Altus Infra is a deadly opponent for all of you." "Is that all?" Tholker asked. "Yes," Seru said. "But bear in mind that once you go to Infra's castle, it's highly unlikely you'll be coming back. Consider this a suicide mission. Are you sure you are ready?" Ahrganot, Etah, Tholker, Galiana, and Sol I Dor looked each other in the eye. They all nodded their heads silently at each other. Etah replied, "We're ready." "Good luck," Seru said, "We can do with one less evil overlord trying to take over the universe. Make this count, GSSOC." The GSSOC team promptly made their way back to the Batra. After leaving the gigantic atmosphere once more, it approached the portal and went through. A wormhole was created in the cargo bay, and all five of them stepped through, finding themselves once more on the otherworldy surface of the infinite plane. Dark cloudy skies and floating rocks. A dark, twisted city lay ahead of them as a warped castle towered overhead. A spiky, obsidian wall surrounded the entire stronghold. This was Ultima Obscurus. Deep Drive Sol I Dor's psychic senses picked up. He moved slightly closer towards the castle and detected the presences. "I can sense great torment coming from the other side of the gates. This is definetely it." "The final confrontation," Etah added. "Our entire lives have been leading up to this moment," Ahrganot replied. "Now's our chance to take back what he stole from us." As they drew closer, they came to a huge stone gate that seemed both impassable and unclimbable. Surprisingly enough, it begun sliding wide open almost as Infra was inviting them inside. Was that his plan? they thought. The gate led to an eerily decorated courtyard with dragon fountain at the center. This dragon, while similar to the beloved deity Krayhan, bore a much more sinister apperance. Still relatively uninterrupted, the GSSOC made their to a set of double doors standing higher than an Ice Behemoth. Two demonic gargoyles were situated at the top of the doors' frame with red glowing eyes. They broke from being still and glared down at the six of them below. "Some subjects for Lord Infra have arrived!" one of the gargoyles bellowed in a voice that sent chills down all of the GSSOC's spines. "Shall we let them in?" The other gargoyle replied, "Yes, we shall. Our Lord welcomes them inside." The two massive doors slowly creaked open. "Subjects, the one you seek awaits your arrival at the highest tower. Find your way there." Sol I Dor said to the rest of the GSSOC, "I don't know what Infra is up to. He's just letting us in? Kind of cocky of him, right? This could be a trap..." Etah replied, "Be prepared for anything." Each of them stepped through the door entering what seemed to be a massive cathedral. Enormous chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The massive stained glass windows depicted monsters - ones that they encountered during their search for the Titanic artifacts. At the center back of the room was a statue of Infra holding what seemed to be the galaxy itself. Tholker replied, "Pfft, really? Look at that statue. So arrogant of him..." A particular set of windows caught Galiana's eye. "Is that...us?" The GSSOC turned to the window to the left of the Infra statue. Indeed, one of the stained glass windows depicted the six of them. Just opposite to the window was another one depicting another set of characters: Y'knahn, Renr, some Eteno familiar to Tholker, and Wezga. Sol I Dor said, "What was in Infra's mind for him to come up with this?" Etah replied, "I honestly don't care at this point. I just want him dead." To the right of the Infra statue was another door with two hollow armor stands holding halberds. As they approached, the knights lifted their halberds allowing them to pass. Tholker said, "Wow, I really can't believe all this. Infra is really putting on quite the show for us already. Is all this really necessary?" Ahrganot replied, "I guess he really wants to emphasize that he's a so-called god. Let's just keep going." "I'm starting to get the feeling that Infra's plans were different than we thought they were..." Sol I Dor said. Behind the door was a set of spiral stairs. Tholker made some calculations. "Okay, so the layout of this castle makes absolutely no sense. Infra probably created this place using some of his hocus pocus stuff and is probably no real architect. Anyways, these set of stairs should lead directly to Infra, but there seems to be some rooms along the way we have to pass through to get up there. Let's get moving." The GSSOC, at a relatively quick pace, took several steps at a time ascending the stairs. Banners and torches marked the way up. A Familiar Foe The Top of the Tower It was not long until they finally arrived at a set of double doors. Some of them were already exhausted from the long walk. Tholker panted, "Geez, was that long set of stairs really necessary?" Etah said, "Catch your breaths, guys. This is it. There's no turning back after this." Each of them took deep breaths. Etah stepped open and pushed open the doors revealing a spacious room with a gigantic, circular stained glass window. This was the top of the tower. They all marched inside standing side by side in a horizontal line. A demonic throne was on the opposite side of the room. It slowly rotated revealing Infra sitting down with his polearm. "Ah, my loyal subjects have come to greet me," Infra asked. Without any hesitations, Tholker fired a short burst of Starbolt ammunition at Infra, but it was quickly deflected by a rudimentary telekinetic barrier that he conjured up. "Ah, a quick thinker. Quite a greeting, but I do not intend to kill any of you." "We don't need to hear anything from you, Infra!" Ahrganot shouted. "Why not? Have you any sort of concept of an open mind? The reason you want to kill me is that you fail to understand me." "Are you mad?" Ahrganot replied. "Are you aware of all the civil wars and conflicts you caused? Are you aware that you've ruined people's entire lives?!" "No, not ruined," Infra replied. "Whether you like it or not, there is only one truth: only the strong can flourish. The weak are a burden. You stand here before me because you are survivors. You are the best of the best. I needed elite agents to help further my actions until I could achieve my real goals." Tholker shouted, "You...created GSSOC? That's just total crap. If you think we're here to join you, then you're just as stupid as every other wannabe evil overlord. We didn't come all this way to become your pets!" "Good and evil," Infra said. "Such primitive concepts. Your short-sightedness only allows you to see in only black and white. My actions may be questionable, but is it really worth trying to kill me? If your puny minds can wrap your head around, I am actually providing you salvation by allowing the Harbingers to be reborn as the Dhragolon." "I've seen the Harbingers for myself! Renr was implanted and became one!" Etah shouted. "The Harbingers are nothing but a blight to the galaxy. An oppressor of freewill and chaos! You can't expect to make the Dhragolon the next Harbingers. They would fail." "Deny it all you want. The Harbingers exist because the Titans demand it. Civilizations rise and fall in an endless cycle to ensure the diversity of organic life. The Harbingers are the only ones who can protect that cycle to ensure that Vernietigen does not return. Only the Dhragolon are fit for the job. We are survivors! Evolution has been cruel to us, tearing us apart from the inside out, weeding out the weak. We are more than qualified to taking their place. As soon as you kill Renr, my goals will be complete." Sol I Dor clenched his fist, swung it to the side, and shouted, "I wish you'd shut up!" Galiana added impatiently, "I'll never forget what you did to all of us, Infra! You monster!" Infra became frustrated. He begun losing his patience and replied, "Your inability to listen is appalling. You are no different from stubborn, stupid, lowly animals. You fight amongst yourselves and stand for unjust, outdated concepts. You are unable to make rational decisions on your own - the very reason why you need to be ruled. Since violence is the only thing you can comprehend, let us continue our debate in the words you understand the most!" Infra rose up from the ground and levitated then twirled his polearm once. His throne sank into the ground. Everyone in the room readied their weapons and the final confrontation began. The Final Confrontation Infra raised his polearm - it glowed with ominous, purple light. He then twirled five spheres of energy each locked onto one GSSOC member. The spheres hit Galiana, Tholker, Etah and Sol I Dor, though Ahrganot managed to dodge it by turning into a shadow. The rest of them screamed for a moment in pain as they were put into a stasis. They could not move - only watch. "Hmph," Infra said. "You really thought all of you were going to take me on at once? Those are the ways of chaos. As the Titan of Order, you play by MY rules. I shall fight each of you one at a time." Ahrganot leaped up into the air, using his shadow powers to crawl along the domed ceiling. He couldn't reappear directly behind Infra as he was up in the air, so he went for below. He emerged from the ground and sprang upwards striking Infra from below and using the Malinian Ice Rage to "solidify" him. Ahrganot repeated the process, though Infra got increasingly faster, teleporting across the room. It was like a simple game of hide and seek. Both had similar powers and the only time they were vulnerable was when they were about to attack. Ahrganot was about to deal his fourth strike against Infra, though this time, Infra's Ring of Knowledge glowed, and he blocked it. "If you really were smart," Ahrganot said, "you would kill us now!" "I am not here to kill you, ignorant creature!" As Ahrganot leaped out for another attack, Infra landed a blow with his polearm sending him flying to the opposite side of the room. Ahrganot managed to shadow out which reduced some of his injuries. Infra then proceeded to stab him with his polearm, though Ahrganot narrowly evaded it. However, Infra swung his polearm in an attempt to hit him with blunt force. This was a move Ahrganot could not dodge. After taking a blow to the side of his head, he used his last remaining strength to roll right underneath him and landed another Malininan Ice Rage on his back. "Gaah!" Infra shouted. "I actually felt that one. You fight well. You are certainly fit for becoming my peacekeeper. But enough with you." Sol I Dor managed to use his psychic powers to break free of his stasis. He was up next. He tried to free Tholker, Galiana and Etah, but he had to dodge a flaming sphere of energy from Infra. As Infra continued firing more spheres, Sol I Dor focused on using his mind to free the other three. (Sol I Dor battle goes here) "Impressive, Sol I Dor," Infra said. "You may have reached your Psionic Potential, but it could only go so far." Tholker and Etah managed to break free, and Galiana escaped shortly after. Tholker and Etah nodded at each other then looked at Galiana. "Galiana, you and I will get him while Tholker provides the diversion," Etah said. "Finally, I get to use these," Tholker said. (Tholker, Etah and Galiana battle) While Tholker had managed to keep his distance for sometime, Infra knocked Tholker to the ground. "Tholker Zhevhyit..." Infra said. "You've tried my patience long enough. You've proven unworthy of being my subject." Infra raised his polearm about to stab Tholker through the chest, but Etah managed give Etah a good slice with the Sword of 1000 Lights. Beams of energy came bursting out of Infra knocking him out of the air and to the floor. He attempted to get back up, but had trouble. "That sword!" Infra said. "The fabled sword said to be able to slay a Titan. To tell you the truth, I actually felt that one." "You're done, Altus Infra," Etah said pointing the sword to his chin. "You've tried to bring order to the universe, but you fail to realize chaos will always triumph." He stabbed him once - then Infra collapsed to the ground. "Well, that was pretty easy," Galiana said. Then she turned her head and thought otherwise. "Uh...Etah?" Moments later, the corpse of Infra began to levitating and his eyes glowed red. The floor around him burst open and surges of red energy began flowing into him. "Know the power of the Harbingers!" Infra shouted. Infra had entered a Maj frenzy, but it was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. The domed ceiling shattered exposing the open, blue cloudy sky as well as the wormhole right above the city. Infra briefly glowed with red as energy surged into him, then his eyes flared with crimson. "Uh, Etah?" Galiana said. "What now?" "The amulet!" Etah said. "You have to use it!" "But-" "Does it look like we have a choice right now?" Etah asked rhetorically. "It's our only option!" "What if-" "Just use it, dammit!" ---- Galiana activated the amulet and her armor morphed. Just like the battle with Artin, she was equipped with swords as her amulet glowed. The next she recalled was Infra attempting to strike her with his polearm while she deflected. Her reflexes rose and she focused. All of her training was up for this moment. Although Infra was frenzied, his movements were still calm and collected. He had 7,000 years to take advantage of something that would normally send a Dhragolon into a mindless killing spree. "Galiana, why do you fight so fervently for Selvarius?" "My goal was to slay all the Harbingers!" Galiana shouted back as she lunged her swords forward. "And how can you be so sure that slaying the Harbingers is truly the right thing?" Infra replied. "Because they are evil and oppressive!" she said as she dodged another attack. "We are slaves to them! And it is my destiny to stop them!" Galiana surged with energy, dealing a lethal blow. Infra had weakened and his form grew transparent. He roared in disbelief and agony as he slowly faded away in black flames returning to his non-frenzied form. But that moment, Galiana's time as a temporary Titan had expired. She dropped to her knees as her vision started to black out. Paradise Lost Infra gasped for air in exhaustion, yet still standing, leaning against his polearm. Etah readied the Sword of 1000 lights while catching his breath. Ahrganot, Tholker and Sol I Dor took a knee, breathing even harder. Galiana was unconcious having used the Amulet of the Tokarthi. "Foolish girl. Her mind is indoctrinated just like the rest of you. But I have had enough fighting," Infra said. "This violence has brought us nowhere." "What is stopping me from killing you right now?" Etah cynically replied. "And what exactly would you accomplish?" Infra replied. "The only reason you fought me in the first place was out of ignorance. By making the Dhragolon the new Harbingers, I bought us more time against Vernietigen. Had you stopped me before I could achieve my goals, the next Harbingers would have been chosen improperly. I delayed the inevitable, and you would not be standing here right now." "Nothing is inevitable," Etah said. "Vernietigen is not truly invincible, I'm sure of it. Chaos is his weakness!" "You think chaos is the only thing that can stop him? It is the order of the universe that prevents him from being released in the first place! Chaos is our ultimate demise, the path to destruction!" "No! Chaos and destruction are not one and the same! Vernietigen relies on order: The laws of the Titan King were what allowed him to destroy universes before, and only by the chaos of breaking those laws can he be stopped! You think order is the key? Order is temporary! You may be able to rule the galaxy, but what happens when a new generation of heroes rises up and casts you down? Chaos will reign again! Why? Because the nature of life, knowledge, and even the omniverse itself is based on chaos! One can constrain chaos, but never snuff it out!" "You are correct, actually. I'' was the hero that was casting down the reign of the previous Harbingers! They were weak, and couldn't hold back Vernietigen. But without any order, how is chaos supposed to control the rise and fall of organic life? With no order, there is nothing stopping a civilization from rising above all and pushing Vernietigen's threshold! This is no mere power struggle. You know very well that the Dhragolon have no intentions of conquering the universe. It is them, the new Harbingers, that promote peace and salvation!" "''You fool! Peace is that which should be embraced, not forced! Think, Infra: If order were superior to chaos, why did champions of chaos and balance defeat you, the lord of order? What were you hoping to become, Titan of Order? Titans are already orderly! No mortal can be as orderly as a Titan! If there's an opening in the pantheon, it's for a Titan of Chaos!" Etah's face clenched with anger; he raised his sword, readying it to stab Infra through the heart, though he hesitated. "You are so miserably misunderstood, Etah. You really think you can lecture ME? You've faultered many times along the way, but everything that I've done in the past 7,000 years has gone exactly as planned. When the Dhragolon become the new Harbingers, what are you going to do to them? Are you going to step down and submit to their will? Or are you going to slaughter them all in cold blood?" Etah stood for a moment. "I've already won. It is just a matter of you trying to accept it." Etah hesitated more. His fists were shaking. Though he had trouble believing what Infra said, he still knew it would happen. The Harbingers would return anew. But what happened afterwards, nothing was inevitable. "Peace be on you, Altus Banya," Etah said, using Infra's birth name, "May oblivion bring you the order you so love." "Is that the fate you desire me to have?" Infra asked. He repositioned himself on his knees then put his hands on the back of his head. "Then strike me down, for I will not resist further. Until now, I have made no mistakes. And that mistake was to assume you could understand." Etah closed his eyes, then plunged his sword into Infra's chest. Beams of light bursted out of Infra as his body dissolved into shadowy globs. (Renr battle) ---- "Mind if you give me a hand?" Tholker said sitting on the ground with a partially damaged leg. Etah grabbed his hand and helped him up. Sol I Dor managed to get up on his own - he picked up his unconscious daughter off the ground and carried her on his shoulder. Etah proceeded to help Ahrganot up but he quickly stood up. "Ahrganot? You sure your alright?" After coughing up a bit of blood, Ahrganot said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few scratches here and there." "You really took a beating," "I'm okay. I'll be fine," he replied. Etah eyed a few silver strands of hair on the Dhragolon's head. "No, you are not fine, Ahrganot. If I recall correctly, Dhragolon don't start getting grey hair at this early of an age." Ahrganot plucked a single hair to look at it himself. "Must be the stress of fighting so much." "Hmph," Etah replied. Something about the look of Ahrganot's face gave something away. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. But his wonder was soon interrupted by mild panic - the castle begun shaking. That moment, everyone stared at Tholker. He grinned back at them at chuckled guiltily. Memories of Operation Dragonslayer rushed to their heads, the moments aboard the Occulus. "Yeah..." Tholker said. "I really hated the architecture of this castle so I rigged it with explosives." Etah and Ahrganot facepalmed in response. "Why do places with epic battles have to be destroyed all the time?" Sol I Dor commented. "Alright GSSOC," Etah said, "we need to get the hell out of here. We can't teleport out right now so back down those stairs!" "I've got wings," Ahrganot said. "I'll be fine." "Oh no you don't," Etah said. "You are not jumping off this tower! You are coming with us!" Ahrganot hesitated for a moment, then nodded his head. "Fine."